Bakura in Wonderland
by vampireknight2466
Summary: Bakura isn't like most people he sits there and day dreams about things that we would think to be impossible, like for instance a cat talking or a rabbit wearing clothes. The world Bakura thinks of is a place of his own imagination a place he calls Wonderland. Wonderland is filled with the impossible, but according to Bakura you have to believe it is possible. not for children
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Bakura: AGAIN REALLY! AND WHY AM I IN A FUCKING DRESS AND WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE THE ONE FROM ALICE AND WONDERLAND **

**Me: no reason**

**Ryou: *comes out blushing like crazy* um bakura your not the only one**

**Bakura: well you shouldnt complain yours hides your legs mine doesn't**

**Ryou: well its okay im mean you are suposed to be alice after all *slaps hand over his mouth* **

**Bakura: WHAT! **

**Me: he didn't say anything *grabs ryou and poofs and disappears***

**Bakura: HEY GET *stops in front of a mirror and makes a pose* i do look good don't i *he whispers to himself**

**Marik: Yes you do **

**Bakura: AHHH MARIK DONT DO THAT MAN YOU SCARRED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!**

**Marik: OK jezze dont get your panties in a bunch princess**

**Bakura: *blinks once, twice* Hey i am no ones princess**

**Marik: could have fooled me there**

**Bakura: what's that supposed to mean**

**Marik: just sayin you like it when i call you that **

**Bakura: *is quite***

**Marik: see princess**

**Bakura: fine whatever lets just do the diclaimer and get on with the damn story**

**Marik: k**

**Marik and Bakura: ****Vampireknight2466 does not own the characters or the storyline!**

**Chapter 1. - down the rabbit hole**

**Ryou sat against the tree reading out of a history book Bakura's history book actually he was trying to help Bakura not fail his final. So here he was reading away while Bakura played with their pet cat Shadow in the tree Ryou was reading against. "leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conqeust. Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Merica and Northumbria declared for him even Stigand...Bakura!" **

**"Hmm? oh im listening" Bakura replied**

**'jezze Ryou can really be a drag sometimes oh well at least he is reading to me and i'm not reading this shit to myself' Bakura's mouth cruved into his trademark smirk as he thought this. "and even stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet William and offer him the crown" **

**"hahahah" Ryou rolled his eyes " I swear he can go from being a pain to being cute" Ryou muttered to himself "Wiliam's conduct at first was mo..."**

**"hahaha" **

**"Bakura! would you kindly pay attention to your history lesson?" **

**"Sorry Ryou, but how can one possibly pay attention to that thing if it doesnt have any fucking things in it" **

**"Well Bakura that thing you're refferring to is called a book and there are many wonderful books out there in this world without as you say pictures in them" **

**"Well maybe not in this world, but in my world the books would be nothing but pictures" **

**"your world? it would be a living hell in there nothing but chaos and nonsense" Ryou said very dramatically 'nonsense?' Bakura thought "now from the beginning." Ryou said "that's it Shadow! if i had a world of my own everything would be what it is not you see?" Ryou just listend as Bakura rambled on about something and countinued to zone out his rambiling and countinued to read. Shadow mewoed "in my world Shadow you wouldnt meow you would say 'yes master Bakura" Shadow meowed again " Oh, but you would you'd be just like people Shadow, and all the animals too." **

**Ryou laughed at what Bakura had just said he was so absorbed in the book that he didnt see Bakura climb down from the tree and walk away. " Why in my world... cats and rabbits, would reside in fancy little houses, and be dressed in shoes, and hats and trousers. In a world of my own. All the flowers would have extra very specail powers, they would sit and talk to me for hours, when im lonely in a world of my own. There'd be new birds, lots of nice and friendly how-do-you-do birds, everyone would have a dozen bluebirds, within that world of my own. I could listen to a babbling brook and hear a song that i could understand. i keep wishing it would be that way, because my world would be a wonderland." Bakura wondered why he had just sang that he didnt even notice Shadow had wondered off until he heard her meow. "oh Shadow its just a tan rabbit in a waist coat...and a pocket watch!" **

**"oh my fur and whiskers, im late, im late, im late!" the rabbit said 'Now this is akward, what could a rabbit possibly be late for?' Bakura thought "excuse me sir" **

**"im late im late for a very important date no time to say hello goodbye im late im late im late im late!" the tan rabbit sang as he dissappeared over the hill 'Hmm must be a very important date indeed if he was in such a rush...oh' "Hey wait!" Bakura called, but the rabbit had already disappeared. Bakura took one last glance over at the tree to make sure Ryou was still there, but to his surprise he wasn't 'maybe he went to get some tea and lunch i should be back before he returns if not 'no big deal right' then Bakura took off after the tan rabbit Shadow fallowed and stopped when her master came to a rabbit hole that looked like a mini cave for a child about the age of two or three. **

**Shadow meowed as if to tell Bakura ' no we shouldnt go please' "you know Shadow we really shouldn't ...uhhh...uhhh be doing this ...after all we havent been invited! and curiosty often lead to troub-b-b-b-l-le-e goodbye Shadow! goodbye!" ' oh well after this i shall think of fall-...of falling downstair!...oh! Ahhh.. oh shit! what if i should fall through the center of the earth oh and come out the other side were people walk upside down. oh oh but that would be impossible cause nobody...oh oh hahaha.' "oh mister rabbit wait! please! and with that Bakura disappeared after the rabbit into a small room.**

**Me: Yay first chapter! i think you look cute as alice bakura**

**Bakura: WHAT I DO NOT i'd probably look better as the WHITE NOT TAN RABBIT**

**Marik: NOW princess calm down no need to get your panties in a bunch**

**Bakura: fine whatever *turns head away from me***

**Me: aww is princess jealous**

**Bakura: only marik can call me that and i won't say why**

**Marik: its because he wants to fuck me all night long don't you fluffy**

**Bakura: N-N-N-O! I i don't know *shoulders sag* i just *sighs* im going to bed**

**Marik: aww poor princess is tired i'll come tuck you in**

**Bakura: do i get cookies**

**Marik: only if you are good during your bath**

**Bakura: k *bakura and marik leave ryou comes in with malik***

**Ryou: hey what's up**

**Me: not much bakura and marik doin weird shit again**

**Malik: like what**

**Me: like arguing who is supposed to be the rabbit and who's alice and nicknames and other random crap**

**Malik: oh ok**

**Ryou: here's a nickname you can use against him it's his middle name**

**Malik and Me: really vladimir is his middle name **

**Ryou: yep and guess what your stuck with your own disclamier come on malik *grabs malik and leaves ***

**Me: hehe nope oh bakura cookie* bakura comes out in only boxers ***

**Bakura: COOKIE! *i disappear**

**Bakura: great i fell for it again vampireknight2466 does not own any of the characters and or srotyline of the story lol jk**


	2. Through the Small Door

**Me: YAY! CHAPTER 2 YESS**

**Bakura: AGAIN WHY AM I ALICE!**

**Marik: i love you in that dress you look sexy**

**Bakura: really**

**Marik: yes you do**

**Bakura: uh thanks *blushes***

**Me: aww so cute**

**Marik and Bakura: SHUT UP!**

**Me: do i have to get ryou and malik *they slide in* **

**Bakura and Marik: nope we'll be good and we take that back *both laugh nervously***

**Me: good now balice do the disclaimer **

**Bakura: what**

**Me: your doing the disclaimer and since your name is bakura but your playing Alice im calling you balice**

**Bakura: oh okay that make-HEY! **

**Me: oh is that the phone bye *poofs and disappears***

**Bakura: get back here *fallows me but pops back in for a second* oh and vampireknight2466 does not own any of the characters or the storyline.**

**Chapter 2: Through the door in the small room**

**"freakier and freakier and totally messed up" bakura said as he entered a room with tons of doors. Bakura tried all the doors but they were locked then just before he was about to give up he saw a curtain he pulled it back to reveal a very small door. Bakura tried it and it opened but he was too big to fit through. He sat there then when he turned around to go out the door he had come through he saw a table with a bottle on it. " hmm that wasn't there before" he inspected the bottle to make sure it wasnt poison then he took a sip. After he took a sip he coughed because it had a terrible taste then he felt something happening he was shrinking. " holy crap im shrinking why the hell am i shrinking" 'must have been that damn drink' he thought. he went to the door and tried to open it but this time it was locked. He looked up at the table but the bottle was gone and in its place was a small gold key. 'now that defiantly was not there before' he thought as he climbed the leg of the table to try and reach the key. he could not reach it he was too small. then he saw a small glass box with something inside he opened the lid and found a 'eat me' cookie bigger than him he hesitated but bit the cookie anyway, the next thing he knew he was towering over the tiny room with his arms stuck beside his head. he tried to free his arm.**

**Meanwhile behind the door**

**A small white mouse, a white rabbit, two people and a dodo bird all gathered at the keyhole trying to see inside "you brought the wrong one" The white mouse said in frustration "no I did not he's the right one I know it" the white rabbit said in defense.**

**"are you sure" the twin humans asked in unison.**

**"yes" the rabbit replied.**

**Back in the room with Bakura**

** Once he grabbed the key he stuck it in his pocket and then slide down the leg of the table and opened the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by a wonderland full of almost everything he had imagined in his head. **

**Me: sorry it was soo short the next chapter will be longer**

**Bakura: *rolls eyes* hey i have a question for you**

**Me: what is it **

**Bakura: do you want me?**

**Me: what?**

**Bakura: do you want me you know as a boyfriend because you always make those one type of eyes**

**Me: oh you me these *makes love struck or googly eyes at him***

**Bakura: yes! and i hate having no one to love since marik decided to break up with me**

**Me: dont worry * goes out of the room 5 minutes later returns with marik* now make him happy!**

**Marik: okay bakura when i said we need to break up i wasn't talking to you i was practicing my lines for our school play i signed up and i got the part of the boyfriend who has to break up with the girlfriend because he moves to england and they can't be together its a little like romeo and juliet.**

**Bakura: oh okay i forgive you.**

**Me: YAY! HAPPY COUPLE! =D**


End file.
